


Training the Brat Better

by fandomobsessive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Football | Soccer, Humiliation, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomobsessive/pseuds/fandomobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry this is totally not Hetalia compliant. Basically I just needed something about England fucking the <i>shit</i> out of America. </p><p>James = England. He's 27.<br/>Ken = America. He's 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ken was the most annoying brat anyone had ever seen. And James had seen. He was always seeing Ken, the way his pert ass was always swaying generously as he'd bounce and run about on the field. Annoying the hell out of all the other boys, annoying the hell out of all the teachers, too. James and Luke always made it a point to be there at the window overlooking the soccer field when it was time for practice. Ken wasn't particularly great at the mechanics of the game, but he knew just how to cheat to make sure his side won. How he always managed to get away with it all baffled everyone, even the refs. 

"You have to do something about it, James." Luke said, jamming a finger at him.

"Why me?" 

"You know why."

Unfortunately, James knew he was right. Ken was his responsibility. Ken had been the one to beg the principal to allow the boy in the school in the first place. He'd found Ken when he was just a small orphan boy, not more than 8 and gave him shelter. But the boy grew up spoiled and obnoxious. Ken got kicked out of the high school twice before and James had to beg the principal to let him back in. He gave his word that he would personally supervise him. 

James called Ken into his office after the day was over. Ken looked bored as he entered and with a sign dropped his bookbag on the floor. "Well?"

James made himself continue grading the history quizzes from his students earlier in the day. He could practically feel Ken's eyes-foll from here. 

Taking a more flirty tone, Ken said, "So, what's up, old-timer?" That got James' attention.

He looked up immediately to find Ken the image of rugged teen innocence. Cocked out hip as he leaned against the wall. Ken was that kind of blond that was true blond, not like Jame's brown-blond. James' hair was thin but course to the touch, and his hair was blond really only as a kid but then darkened as he grew out of adolescence, turning browner still as stepped into his twenties, and as time would go one people might think he was back to blond but really it would just be the silver of his hair turning grey. Not Ken. Ken's hair was of a true blond, white and gold and would stay that way even down the years, and James envied the pretty teen as much as he lusted after him. 

Ken smirked. It looked so cute across his wide face. Smirk across his face. Ken had a sweet, rather dumb-looking face at times. But James knew this was just for show. Knew how devious and tempting the boy could be when he wanted. 

"I'm not old, Ken."

"Alright, fine. You're not old. But look, dude, I have about a zillion other things I need to be doing so can we wrap, whatever the hell this is, in like 1 minute?"

James got up and stalked to the boy, turning him swiftly around. James was not tall, Ken was already taller than he was, but he was certainly broader than the boy, more muscled too. And James didn't have to work out five times a week like Ken did to maintain his physique either. He had naturally wide shoulders, and an innate strength Ken secretly would have given anything for. One time James caught Ken shooting up some synthetic testosterone just to help himself bulk up. 

"You're going to learn to stop cheating, Ken." He said with a panther-low growl. He shoved Ken so that the boy toppled face first onto his desk.

"What? Man, what are you even talking about?" But it was pretty clear what his dad was talking about. As James quickly ripped away Ken's pants and tore off his sweaty little t-shirt. God, Ken looked good. All beautiful golden-deep tan covering every inch of the boy's body. He used a tanning-bed of course. No tan-lines for Ken.

But what also struck James was how actually pretty soft looking Ken was. Made sense given how lazy the teen could be. But then there was his rounded curved ass and every other thought James had dribbled out of his brain. 

"You know what I'm talking about. Not just sports but you're cheating on tests too."

He rucked the boy higher up on his table and pried apart his but cheeks with both hands, and jammed his tongue deep inside.

"Those fuckers are just too dumb to stop me." What should have sounded egotistical and cocky as the boy normally sounded, came out high and needy.

James prepped his round ass with fingers, too, opening the tight little hole as much as he could. All the while Ken just mewled and tried to push back on his fingers and tongue.

"So pretty. Gonna fuck your ass now, Ken."

James laughed triumphant when Ken just whimpered, "Okay."

It didn't start slow or methodical or calculated or anything else. It was ancient, animal lust. He roared in pleasure as he fucked deep inside Ken's body, the first thrust pushed in almost half of his cock immediately. Ken screamed. Fuck it was amazing! That sound! Ken's tight tight tight body clamping around him. James drove forward, deeper, claiming more and more of Ken's body until James' cock was in to the hilt inside the boy's ass. 

He pulled back and slammed back in, and again. Stabbing the boy's ass he went faster, faster and faster, and he grabbed Ken's hips and tilted him so he could go deeper, too. And faster yet. Ken was shrieking in sexual pleasure. James made sure to strike Ken's prostate on every stab of his cock. 

It happened suddenly really, Ken clamping down so hard James saw stars and then with a cry and sob Ken's pretty penis was coming all over the desk. James fucked him through it, and fucked him after too. He didn't come for a long time. He finally decided to give the boy a break and fucking him ruthlessly flooded him with his seed. 

Afterward, James had to pick Ken's taller, slimmer frame up off his desk and carry him to a chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Ken's ass was still red and swollen when they got home. James put some aloe on it and that helped. Man, his dad could be quite the asshole. 

Ken loved it though. He loved the fucking too. James knew just how to fuck him. 

Later that evening James took him again, this time pressing him up against the wall, fucking him relentless until Ken was screaming. That orgasm was even more intense than the other one. 

The problem with this all, however, was that when he went back to school he realized he needed more of it. Addictive like a drug. Needed to be fucked more and more.


End file.
